


The Curse

by LernJergi_slays_me



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), Tumblr Prompt, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LernJergi_slays_me/pseuds/LernJergi_slays_me
Summary: Prompt: "A woman is cursed by the gods to kill any man she falls in love with."There is more to the prompt, but this one shot focuses on just the part above. And also it's Trimberly bc they're cute.





	The Curse

     The birth of one Kimberly Ann Hart who was the child of some notoriously bad people. Her parents were criminals known everywhere long and far, and they were so notorious that the news of their horrendous acts reached Mount Olympus. Both of her parents had been killed as revenge from the gods for what they have done. However, her parents death wasn't until a year after she was born, so the gods feared what they saw as the almost literal spawn of evil when they learned the news of Kimberly's birth. In fear of what Kim could become, the gods cursed her hoping it was enough to keep her from turning to the dark side even though the curse they put on her was way more than she could ever fathom herself doing. The curse is that she has to kill any man she falls in love with. It's ironic how the gods' solution to evil was a punishment that would lead to murder, but they saw that as right and just. Now as she grows older, this curse actually does take effect on her life because she is one that falls in love fast and hard.

     Her first relationship was when she was around 14 years old and she falls for a boy by the name of Ty. By the time she starts dating Ty, she is informed of her curse by her grandmother. Ty is known as the "bad boy" of Angel Grove because of his rebellious nature. However, he is one of the most popular kids at Angel Grove High along with head cheerleader Kimberly Hart. The pairing was cliche at best, but Kim can't help her feelings even if she knows he's a bad influence on her. Ty and Kim date for around 3 years when Kim realizes she has fallen for him. Sadly, at the age of 17, she kills her first love. Luckily, the relationship was as toxic as it could get, so the murder, though a horrible crime, was not the saddest thing that could happen.

     Kim doesn't mean to, but at the hidden lake in the woods of Angel Grove, she is swimming with Ty when a rush of fear and anger washes over her. In almost the blink of an eye she has Ty held underwater. In Kim's head all she wants to do is stop, but she can't for the life of her release her hold on Ty's neck. Before she knows it, the air bubbles above Ty and the jerking of his body underwater come to a stop. Then she is finally able to get control over herself again and releases him, she drags herself and Ty out of the water and to the shore trying everything to save him, but she slowly realizes her efforts are useless. By this point, night is upon her, and she doesn't know what to do because she doesn't want to go to jail if she calls 911. In her state of shock, she chooses not to call 911 considering she already knows he is dead. She knows there is a cemetery nearby due to all the time she spends in her hiding place, so she decides to hide the body.

     She then approaches the cemetery with Ty's body in tow (luckily she works out, making it slightly easier for her to carry him). She finds a shovel and digs into an already dug out grave for a service happening the next day (look at that luck). After hours of digging she finally had a hole large enough to fit Ty's body and tosses it in there and begins covering it up. As dawn breaks, she is finally done and rushes home to get out of there as soon as possible.

     This one event lead to Kim's downward spiral from head cheerleader and top bitch, to a nobody. She becomes depressed and always paranoid that someone somehow knows what she did. However, practically everyone believes Ty ran away from home which is supported by his bad boy attitude and his rebellious nature. Even his own parents believe that happened and he was 18 around this time, so his parents legally have no hold over him. Also, this wouldn't have been the first time Ty ran away, but Kimberly stayed paranoid. The paranoia and fear lead her down a dark path and she begins skipping most of her classes which leads her to being put in detention almost all the time. She doesn't really talk to anyone in there, but she people watches and has noticed the strange mix of people in detention. She recognizes the ex-quarterback Jason, and she always sees this one shy kid who is usually drawing something that Jason protected that one time from the annoying ass bully. There is also another boy who seems to be a loner and rarely shows up, but he does on occasion. She has almost definitely never seen that kid before at school. Finally, she sees this one girl in there who is usually listening to music with her beanie on. She is pretty sure she has heard her name at least once, maybe it was Trixie or something like that, but she can't seem to recall. Kim always seems to find her blank stare somehow land on that girl, and for some reason there is this small, barely noticeable, flutter she feels in her stomach when she sees her. The girl has seemed to catch her gaze more than a couple of times, but the most Kim has ever gotten from beanie girl (since she doesn't know her name) is a small smile. These four people she doesn't actually know, but for some reason feels a connection to them.

      Around a week later, Kim is back at the cliff looking over the lake where all of her worries started and yet she finds tranquility on that cliff. Maybe it's the idea that if she wanted she could jump and finally end this worry? Maybe it's the memories, aside from that one, tied to this place? But whatever it is, it is serene and beautiful. Almost poetic to Kimberly that in the one place her life went to hell, is the one place she feels comfort and protection. Kim was taken out of her thoughts by a sudden explosion, and her being dumb decided to run toward the noise.

     Kim wasn't the only one with that idea because unbeknownst to her, Trini was meditating and listening to music on another ledge; Zack was just lying back trying to, for at least a second, escape from his worries; and Jason was running in the woods, and when the explosion went off they all decided to go check it out.

     At the source of the explosion was Billy, the shy, quiet kid from detention. When Kim reached the source of what she heard she soon looked around and recognized all the faces around her from detention.

     Then something caught all of the teenagers' attentions, it looked like glowing stones. Then each teen felt a pull towards specific colored stones: Kim to the pink one, Jason to red, Zack to black, Billy to blue, and Trini to yellow. That was when they heard ambulances, fire trucks, and cop cars, and ran for their life. Billy, being the only smart one, brought his car with him and all the others hopped in because technically they were now all accessories to the crime of the explosion, so they were in this together.

     Billy drove as fast as could to try to escape before anyone saw them and that's when the train came barreling into the vehicle. After that everything went black.

     The next day, everyone (Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Jason) woke up in their own beds without even a scratch from the day prior, and each woke up with an insane amount of strength. A few accidentally crushed their phones in their grip, while others puts holes in the wall or destroyed their sink with their newly discovered strength.

     They met up later, curious to see if the same thing was happening to the rest of them. Then they all fell/jumped off a cliff into water and then to the lair of the Power Rangers, and that was when they discovered they were the Power Rangers.

*Time Jump*

     About a year and a half, the Power Rangers are now a fully functional team (miraculously) and were able to defeat their first villain, Rita. Over this time all the Rangers have become an amazing band of friends never leaving each other's side. More specifically Kim and Trini who are practically attached at the hip at this point. Kim is still a little shaken up from everything that happened with Ty, but she somehow found the courage to tell the others about it. She told them about everything from her parents to her curse to her murdering Ty, but they were like a tight-knit family and understood the circumstances. The reaction of love, support, and sympathy were all Kim got from the Rangers when she expected hate and fear from them. She was worried that once again she would be left alone with no one, but the others proved her wrong, she expected them to leave her due to the information but all it did was bring them closer. The Rangers' understanding lead Kim to be less fearful all the time and for even a moment she felt nothing but pure love and devotion from everyone around her. The support slowly started helping Kim with her depression and anxiety.

    Trini in particular has helped Kim the most throughout this. Trini is Kim's shoulder to cry on, Kim's first choice to call when she is feeling extremely depressed, Kim's best friend, Trini is practically Kim's everything at this point. They are the closest out of any of the Rangers and the boys would agree. But the problem is that Kim is falling for Trini without realizing.  
Kim's first instinct whenever she needs help is always Trini, even small things like someone to watch a movie with. Kim stays at Trini's house all the time because she has always seen it as more full of life and happier than her own home with her grandma. Kim loves her grandmother so much, but all she usually thinks about at home is the parents she never got to know and the curse that she was informed of in that house. She sees her grandmother as a home, but the actual house is no more than a house with bad memories while Trini's house is practically her home.

     Trini helps Kimberly to stop worrying so much about her past and helps her resolve some of her past problems. Trini is the one who always reminds her how amazing she is no matter what and it helps boost Kim's self esteem, which had been super low after leaving the cheerleading squad. She loved cheerleading because she always loved being a part of something, and she was lucky enough to find that again with the Power Rangers.

     Kim knows she is falling for Trini by now, but fears her curse, so she distances herself from Trini because she can't kill the only thing that has meant something to her in so long. The love she feels for Trini tops what she felt for Ty by so much, and she can't fathom the idea of losing something so important to her again. Trini has also fallen for Kim and knows about the curse, but Trini is willing to die if it means even going on one date or kissing Kim once. Trini will do anything to be with Kim, so when she sees Kim slowly become more distant she stops at nothing to stay with the the one she sees as everything to her.

     A few days later, Kim is still pushing, so Trini does the one thing she can to try and stop her. Trini kisses Kim. It is full of passion and all the unspoken feelings of Trini, and Kim takes a second but then reciprocated putting the same amount of love and passion (maybe more) into it. Then they separate due to their need to breath after that.

     Once they caught their breath Trini declared, "Kimberly Ann Hart, I love you so much and no matter what you try to do, I'm not letting you get away without a fight," with a bright beautiful smile and soft eyes that tell Kim she means it.

     Kim is speechless, and so for lack of words Kim leans in and kisses Trini again, this time softer and slower as if Trini is fine China. As they slowly pull apart, their eyes flutter open and all you can see is pure love and vulnerability in both Trini and Kim's gaze. This kiss left them breathless and in a state of pure ecstasy.

     "I love you too so much Trini Gomez," Kim gushed, smiling still close enough to Trini for Trini to practically feel the words on her lips.  
But Kim's smile faded as she remembered the curse that was put on her. Stepping back from Trini, "But I can't risk killing you, you are too important to me to lose," Kim whimpered with her eyes completely glossed over with tears.  
Trini hugged her tightly and reiterated, "Like I said, I'm not letting you leave me. I don't care if I die because of this because I'd rather die than live knowing I missed out on my one true love."

     And for once Kim felt completely loved and wholeheartedly in love.

*Time Jump* (Like 2 years)

     Trini and Kim are still together and more in love than ever. That's when they realize they found the loophole in Kim's curse. Her curse is to kill any MAN that she falls in love with, and lucky for her she fell in love with the woman who will be her one and only forever.


End file.
